monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ayano Awaidesu
Ayano Awaidesu - Córka Ao-Nyōobō, pochodząca z Japonii. Dziewczyna jest uparta ale widzi granice w swoich poczynaniach, potrafi powiedzieć sobie "Stop" umie przyznać się do błędu, ale chętnie tego nie zrobi i zawsze pozostanie w mniej swego rodzaju niesmak. Jej wiara w niektóre rzeczy czy byty czasem wykazuje fanatyczne zapędy. Na pierwszy rzut oka to nieczuła, opanowana dziewczyna która stanowi swego rodzaju zagadkę, niechętnie pomagająca. Uwielbia cytować wielkich myslicieli oraz przysłowia, Niesamowicie kojarzy wiele faktów, co sprawia że jest wręcz mistrzynią pamięci. Duszyca w głębi to romantyczka, która pragnie by poswięcano jej swój czas oraz troszczono się o nią niczym o najdelikatniejszy kwiat, kocha naturę oraz przysłowiowy święty spokój, mimo tego potrafi zabrać głos w sprawach które dotyczą (jesli tak uzna) jej dobra. Bije od niej nutka enigmatycznosci, która przyciąga do Ayano wiele osób pragnących zaspokoić swoją wiedzę, nie potrafi kłamać, w przeszłości otaczana opieką,chociaż jej matka często bardziej skupiała się na wyglądzie swojej córeczki niż na rozwijaniu jej duchowej strony, Ayano nie podobało się to bardzo, w dodatku wiele osób uciekało z krzykiem na widok jej bladej twarzy o czerwonych oczach, była oceniana właśnie po wyglądzie, duszyczka nie zbyt dobrze wspomina swój rodzimy kraj, czuła że to nie jest jej miejsce wobec czego postanowiła rozpocząć swoją własna historię, w Ameryce odcinając się od krzyczącego ze strachu na jej widok dzieci oraz snobistycznej rodzicielki. Osobowość Ayano to dziewczyna, nie grzesząca artystycznymi zdolnościami. Nie dane jej malować, rysować czy nawet pisać, jej twory są zwyczajnie nudne. Pomimo tego, jest osobą upartą przez co mimo porażek, nadal próbuje gdyż jak powtarza, wszystkiego można się nauczyć. Jest genialnym taktykiem, wie co i kiedy zrobić by uzyskać maksymalny potencjał z siebie czy kogoś innego lub korzyści, nie można jej także odmówić umysłu stratega, bardzo łatwo domyśla się intencji innych i powolutku dąży do zdemaskowania oszustów. Stara się nie wspominać o swojej przeszłości, gdyż byla szykanowana oraz wyśmiewana z uwagi na jej wygląd rodem z dobrego, Japońskiego horroru. Kiedyś Ayano była znacznie bardziej naiwna oraz otwarta, lecz te szyderstwa z dziewczyny sprawiły iż na chwilę zamknęła się w sobie, by wraz z rozwojem swoich zainteresowań, nabrać pewności siebie. Z czasem, zaczęła akceptować swoją odmienność i nie postrzegać jej jako coś złego, wadę. Stara się nie oceniać nikogo pochopnie, starając się posiadać "piękne wnętrze", aczkolwiek często odpycha od siebie potencjalnych znajomych, by sprawdzić kto naprawdę jest zainteresowany jej osobą. Nie każdego dopuści do siebie, ale jeśli złapiesz z nią dobry kontakt, z pewnością zostanie jedną z Twoich najlepszych przyjaciółek, wspierających słowem a i czasami czynem. Chociaż nie zostanie miss piękności, posiada w sobie nutkę enigmatyczności, która przyciąga ciekawskie osobowości, głodne odkrycia charakteru Ayano w pełnii. Dziewczyna, jeśli coś pokocha, to na stałe. Posiada coś na wzór instynktu macierzyńskiego. Z prawdziwą czułością oraz troską podchodzi do bliskich dla siebie osób, nawet do mamy która w przeszłości nie raz wywołała u córki negatywne emocje. Często, sądzi że dźwiga brzemię wszechświata i niepotrzebnie martwi się o wszystkich i wszystko za bardzo. Jak zostało wspomniane, jej obecna osobowość ukształtowała się przez fakt bycia szykanowaną w przeszłości. Upiorka posiada umysł zbyt bardzo skłonny do refleksji, często patrzy pod kątem swoich doświadczeń co może sprawiać wrażenie jakby aż zbytnio żyła przeszłością, lecz tak naprawdę, stara się o niej zapomnieć. Wygląd Ayano to wysoka dziewczyna o azjatyckim typie urody. Jej oczy, barwy fiołkowej są przekrwione, co silnie kontrastuje z bladą, prawie że bialą karnacją. Włosy dziewczyny są w odcieniu popielatego brązu, są matowe, nie odbijają światła, sprawiają wrażenie wręcz martwych, warto dodać iż są naturalnie pofalowane. Brwi również brązowo popielate, dziewczyna ma rozrośnięte, a po przyjrzeniu się bliżej można dostrzec monobrew - chociaż Ayano wiele razy starała się "ogarnąć" swoją monobrewkę, po zabiegach kosmetycznych odrastała jeszcze silniejsza wobec czego duszyca dała sobie spokój. Zęby dziewczyna ma czarne, jest to spowodowane tym że kiedy była mała, jej matka tak jak i sobie, czerniła córce zęby. Barwnik był tak silny, że przeniknął do wnętrza uzębienia zostawiając trwały ślad. Relacje 'Rodzina' Ayano, córka Ao-Nyobo, Japonka z pochodzenia od zawsze była oczkiem w głowie swojej mamusi, tyle że...dziewczynie bardzo to przeszkadzało. Od rodzicielki, nie doświadczyła takiej miłości, jakiej oczekuje dziecko od matki, bowiem jej mama skupiała się głównie na tym, by Ayano została przysłowiową królową szkoły, miss kochaną i uwielbianą, ale ona tego nie chciała. Ayano, zależy na tym, by mieć "piękne wnętrze" a nie piękną buźkę, co było powodem wielu sporów między nimi. Mimo tego, Ayano kocha swoją matkę, i chciałaby dla niej jak najlepiej chociaż czuje, że kobieta nigdy się nie zmieni. 'Dalsza rodzina' Dziewczyna nie zna dobrze swojej rodziny. Już od wczesnego dziecinstwa, miała jedynie mamę jako bliską osobę. Kobieta samotnie wychowała córkę, nigdy nie wspominala o korzeniach córki, jakby sama chciała o nich zapomnieć raz na zawsze. 'Przyjaciele' Ayano nikogo nigdy nie nazwala swoim przyjacielem, nie jest anty społeczna, znajomych ma wręcz na pęczki, których przyciaga do dziewczyny jej łagodne usposobienie oraz coś jakby...instynkt macierzyński. Nawet w Japonii, dziewczyna nie przyjaźniła się z innymi, musiała ukrywać swoje potworze pochodzenie, z obawy iż inni mogliby jej oraz mamie dziewczyny zrobić krzywdę. Dopiero w Ameryce, stała się bardziej dostępna pod względem relacji, ale nadal nie utworzyła z nikim tak silnej więzi, by nazwać kogoś przyjacielem. Jednakże, w szkole najbliższa jej sercu jest duszyca - Jamyang Kwin Kyaoe, z którą dziewczyna może porozmawiać na każdy temat. 'Znajomi' Ayano, dosyć dobre relacje złapała z Jią Lisong, Qiu Jin i Leilą Crowne. Dogaduje się również z Sunitą Malone i choć Ayano nie przyzna tego publicznie bardzo zafascynowały ją niespotykane zdolności hybrydy. 'Wrogowie' Libby Starfish Ayano nie przepada za Libby , z jednego konkretnego powodu - według Japonki, potworzyca morska ma zbyt wielkie skłonności, do wysługiwania się innymi, a to według Ayano jest po prostu czystym lenistwem, w dodatku Libby wykorzystuje swoją uroczą buzię mydląc wsztkim oczy. To dlatego drże z potworzycą koty. 'Miłość' Ayano, jest jedną z osób, które uważają że aby kogoś pokochać, najpierw trzeba w pełnii zaakceptować oraz nauczyć się kochać siebie. Matka upiorki stanowczo zakazywała córce kontaktów z chłopcami, a sama upiorka nie czuje się na tyle dojrzała oraz pewna by romanse mąciły jej umysł. 'Zwierzak' Pupilkiem Ayano jest mała ćma imieniem Iridessa. Dziewczyna przygarnęła ćmę, która podczas medytacji dosłownie wleciała na twarz upiorki. Ayano od razu stwierdziła że jest urocza, co prawda na swój wyjątkowy sposób, ale jest. 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania 'Filozofia i nurty filozoficzne' Ayano posiada naturę filozofa, często zatapia się w refleksje, nad tematami nad którymi inni jej rówieśnicy nawet by nie pomyśleli. Dziewczynę, fascynuje psychika, ciąg przyczynowo-skutkowy uwielbia i potrafi rozmyślać, zagłębiać się w naturę. 'Archeologia' Dziewczyna, całym sercem kocha zagłębiać się w tematy związane ze starozytnymi imperiami, mitologią, oraz kulturą dawno wymarłych cywilizacji, nic więc dziwnego że zaczęła wykazywać zainteresowanie archeologią już we wczesnych latach swojego późnego dzieciństwa, w przeszłości zbierała wiele, naprawdę wiele książek na temat archeologii oraz starożytnych cywilizacjach, wobec czego dzisiaj dysponuje ogromną wiedzą w tymże zakresie. Zapytana o swoja przyszłość po zakończeniu nauki w Straszyceum, z pewnością odpowie że pragnie dostać się na studia archeologiczne, by jeździć po świecie w poszukiwaniu skarbów nie tylko swoich przodków. 'Geografia' Odkrywanie nowych, nie znanych rejonów, czy zagłębianie się w historie krajów jest jednem z ulubionych zajęć Ayano, zaś geografia dłuugi czas stanowiła jej ukochany przedmiot szkolny. Dziewczynę, od zawsze pasjonowały inne kraje oraz obyczaje, ciągnęło ją do nowych rzeczy, a przy okazji do natury. 'Wesela' Przyjęcia weselne, to jeden z bardzo nielicznych sposobów świętowania jaki trafia do Awaidesu. 'Kwiaty' Sztuka układania kwiatów, jest Ayano niesamowicie bliska, podziwia każdego kto potrafi obchodzić się z pięknem natury przejawianym w postaci kwiatów. Uwielbia wyplatać wiańki oraz wiązać wiązanki, zna także wiele leczniczych właściwości kwiatów oraz gatunków. Nie pozwoli by w jej obecności ktokolwiek niszczył rośliny, może stać się wtedy prawdziwie wrednym koszmarem. Zdolności *'Przenikalność '- Ayano potrafi przenikać przez różne przedmioty oraz przez podłogę czy ściany. *'Lewitacja '- Ayano potrafi latać i unosić się w powietrzu. Tak najczęściej się przemieszcza. *'Nieśmiertelność' - Ayano będąc swego rodzaju duchem jest nieśmiertelna. *'Telekineza '- Ayano potrafi przenosić przedmioty stałe siłą umysłu. *'Opętywanie '- Ayano może wejść w ciało innego potwora czy potworki a nawet zwierzęcia. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Jej zęby są całkowicie czarne, toteż kiedy mówi można odnieść wrażenie że Ayano wogóle nie posiada uzębienia. *Nosi bolerka zasłaniające dłonie. *Nie rozstaje się z wachlarzem. *Jej przekrwione oczy silnie kontrastują z bladą twarzą. *Twarz dziewczyny zawsze zachowuje ten sam spokojny wyraz, jakby nie odczuwała innych emocji niż spokój. Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia *Wszystko i nic jednocześnie Portrayals Głos Ayano powinien nieść w sobie nutkę chłodu, splecioną z spokojnym tonem, wobec czego w polskiej wersji językowej głosu duszycy użyczałaby Anita Sajnóg (min. Cornelia w serialu animowanym W.I.T.C.H) zaś w anglojęzycznej wersji, Ayano mówiłaby głosem Ashleigh Ball. Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywki': Aya, Papillon (KoD). *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - "Niezbadana jest głupota potworza" *'Najbardziej lubi...' - Ciszę, rośliny bambusowe, wachlarze oraz dobre książki i rozmyślanie. *'...A najmniej' - Hałas, ocenianie po wyglądzie, smród spalenizny, zbyt dużą ilość makijażu. *'Nie rusza się bez...' - Wachlarzu, którym często zasłania twarz, aż do oczu. *'Sekrety jej pokoju...' - Ayano, zamieszkuje starą świątynię. Pokój zbudowany jest z drewna, a na środku stoi fontanna, na którą dziewczyna kładzie kwiaty lotosu oraz świeczki. Ciekawostki *Imię dziewczyny pochodzi z j. Japońakiego i można odczytać je jako "Mój kolor" zaś nazwisko pochodzące z tego samego języka oznacza "Blady". W rezultacie pełna nazwa postaci brzmi "Mój kolor blady". *Kolekcjonuje wachlarze. *Urodziła się siedemnastego Czerwca. *Uwielbia brzmienie dzwoneczków, oraz widok wody. *Ayano jest buddystką. Dziewczyna uważa że każdy ma prawo do wyboru tego w co wierzy a w co niekoniecznie. *Jej imię w serii "Keppers of Dark" pochodzi z j. Francuskiego i oznacza dosłownie "Motyl". *Motyle są jednymi z symboli przemiany jak i odrodzenia. *Dziewczyna uwielbia patrzeć na lampiony. *Ulubione kwiaty Ayano, to czerwone róże. *Słucha jedynie muzyki, w której nie ma śpiewu. *Ma bzika na punkcie zapachowych świeczek oraz kadzidełek. *Cytat o wilkach, jest pochodzi z filmu "Kraina jutra", zaś jej "główny" cytat, pochodzi z filmu "Karate kid: Mistrz i uczennica". Z kolei cytat o miłości pochodzi od postaci Niny Simonetti z serialu " Soy Luna". *Jej maska w serii "Lunar New Year" jest inspirowana skinem do Sombry pt."Żonglerka masek" z gry "Overwatch", maska nawiązuje także do tradycyjnych masek używanych w japońskim teatrze Nō. Biografia skrócona Ayano na świat przybyła w Japonii. Od dziecka otaczana szczególną opieką, każda zachcianka upiorki byla spełniona, wiele dzieci mogło jej jedynie pozazdrościć nowych zabawek, czy slicznych markowych ubrań wprost od czołowych projektantów. Było jednakże, coś czego Ayano nie doswiadczyła, mianowicie - przyjaźń. Odkąd tylko rozpoczęła naukę w szkole, dzieciaki z klasy unikały Awaidesu jak ognia. Nawet, pomimo faktu iż uczyla się w "przystosowanych" dla RAD-owców placówkach, koledzy z klasy uciekali z płaczem na jej widok. Jakkolwiek Ayano dobrze wspomina okres przed nauką, tak wczesne lata w szkołach czy rówieśnicy są przy niej tematem Tabu. Dziewczynka, wkrótce została przeniesiona na indywidualny tok nauczania, w domu. Ayano wiele razy płakała z powodu docinków "kolegów" i nazywania jej czerwoną krostą, ale ile razy szla wyzalić się swojej najbliższej osobie, mamie, Aya słyszała by nie płakała, bo "złość piękności szkodzi" z wiekiem dziewczyna zaczęła zauważać, że nie wszystko co mówi jej matka, powinno być dla niej drogowskazem. Zaintrygowana jedną z lekcji, odkryła swoją największą pasję i być może powołanie mianowicie filozofię. Zagłębianie się w nurty filozoficzne, czy wiele wieczorów spędzonych z książkami, pomogło upiorce w pewnym stopniu pogodzić się sama ze sobą, odważyła się nawet na powrót do normalnego toku nauczania. Kiedy wróciła do szkoły, nadal jej dokuczano ale Ayano wróciła jako inna osoba - już nie byla tą płaczliwą beksą skrytą za rękawem sukienki, nabrała pewności siebie a prześladowców zaczęła zwyczajnie zlewać, robiąc swoje. Ci, zdziwieni postawą upiorki po jakimś czasie sami dali jej spokój. Pomimo tego, Ayano czuła że Japonia nie jest miejscem w którym chciałaby się kształtować czy nawet żyć. Wygrzebała w odmętach internetu informację o Straszyceum, nie mal od razu złożyła podanie, nie pytając uprzednio mamy o zgodę. Kobieta, nie chciała się ,godzić by jej jedyna córeczka, perła w jej koronie odleciała tak po prostu do Ameryki, zostawiając ją samą sobie. Ayano, długo przekonywała mamę, naprawdę bardzo długo, albowiem do Straszyceum dołączyła nie na początku roku szkolnego, a pod koniec pierwszego semestru. Udało jej się szybko nadrobić zaległości. Po skończonej nauce w liceum, dziewczyna planuje powrót do azji lecz nie do rodzinnej Japoni. Serie 'Basic' *'Data wydania:' - Listopad 2017. Ayano ID.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy Ayano zostały pofalowane, symetrycznie ułozone oraz spięte za pomocą dwóch spinek - kwiatów wiśni z okrągłymi ozdobami. Jej grzywka delikatnie zachodzi na czoło. Duszyca ubrana jest w sukienkę białego koloru, do którj zostały przyszyte kawałki materiału barwy pistacji, wykończonw żółtymi tasiemkami. Na sukienkę ma założoną kurteczkę barwy liliowej. Zakrywa ona całkowicie dłonie dziewczyny. Kurteczka wykończona jest żółtym materiałem. Buty dziewczyny to czarno - brazowe obuwie, u góry wyszyte różową wstążką, oraz miętowymi piórkami, utrzymującymi się na czerwonych spineczkach. Makijaż Ayano jest bardzo delikatny - różowe cienie oraz krwiściw czerwona pomadka. Dołączono do niej biało - różowy wachlarz przedstawiający gałęzie oraz kwiaty Sakury. 'Ghouls Rule' *'Data wydania' - 2017. Ayano GR.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy Ayano zostały rozpuszczone, wyprostowane, grzywka zachodzi na czoło a jej fryzurę zdobią kwiaty Sakury. Dziewczyna ma na sobie długie do ziemii, fsntazyjnie zdobione kolorowe kimono Które jest zbyt pokręcone by opisywać Rękawy kreacji wykończone są żółtym materiałem, a na ramiona ma zarzuconą różową narzutkę. Butów dziewcxyny nie widać lecz ma na sobie białe skarpety oraz granatowe japonki. Makijaż nastolatki jest bardzo delikatny - beżowe cienie do powiek, różowa szminka a jej policzki zdobi różany puder. Dołączono do niej beżowo - żółto - pomarańczowy wachlarz przedstawiający gałęzie oraz kwiaty Sakury. 'San Diego Comic-Coon international' *'Data wydania' - 2017. Ayano special tył.jpg Ayano special.jpg Ayano z ulubionym wachlarzem by Rochi.jpg Ayano kolorowy portret by Rochi.jpg Włosy Ayano zostały rozpuszczone i sięgają aż do ud dziewczyny. Fryzura jest delikatnie zafarbowana na końcówkach, na odcień brudnej czerwieni. Dziewczyna ma na sobie szarawe kimono, które sięga do ziemi. Rękawy kimona zakrywają całkowicie dłonie nastolatki. W pasie, kreacja przewiązana jest czerwonym kawałkiem materiału. Zarówno dół kimona, jak i końce rękawów, ozdobione są czerwonymi plamami, które przypominają nie co plamy krwi. Butów dziewczyny nie widać, lecz są to brązowe japonki. Ayano posiada także różową narzutkę, opadającą jej na ramiona. Makijaż dziewczyny jest bardzo mocny - składają się na.niego: Krwiście czerwona szminka oraz czerwone cienie do powiek. Dołączono do niej biały wachlarz, wzorem dopasowany do kimona. Wygląd Ayano w tej serii, jest inspirowany potworami - duchami występującymi w starych, Japońskich horrorach. 'Bloody Maid Cafe' *'Data wydania' - 2017/2018 Ayano BMC.jpg|Oficjalny art W tej serii wlosy Ayano zostały spięte w dwa kucyki, w okolicy klatki piersowej, za pomoca czerwonych frotek. Jej głowę zdobi biała opaska z falbanek która ozdobiona została czerwonymi kolistymi plamami. Duszyca ma na sobie szarą przylegającą sukienkę z małym sięgającym kolan dwu kolorowym trenem, oraz białą lekką bluskę, której szare rękawy zakończone różowymi akcentami oraz zlotymi spinkami calkowicie zakrywają dłonie Ayano. Prócz tego wszystkiego, nogi upiorki do kolan zdobią białe skarpety których wzór przypomina rozmazaną krew. Buty dziewczyny to czarno czekoladowe lakierki, dodatkowo zostala zaopatrzona w srebrną tacę z miseczką zupy oraz małym wazonikiem w którym znajdują się gałązki sakury. Pas dziewczyny owija biały materiał. 'Keepers of Dark' *'Kolor fiolki:' mleczny z czerwonym kwiatem na środku. *'Moc:' przemieszczanie się w przestrzeni. Ayano KoD.jpg Włosy Ayano zostały wyprostowane a pojedyncze kosmyki zmierzwione, na głowie dziewczyna ma spiętą "kluskę" z włosów, fryzurę zdobią brązowe pałeczki z przyczepionymi czerwonymi pasmami materiału. Ubrana jest w długą, utrzymaną w czarno-szmaragdowo-czerwoną, postrzępioną na dole sukienkę, której czerwona góra bazuje na japońskich, tradycyjnych strojach, a boki są wycięte i związane przy pomocy szkarłatnych nici. Dłonie Ayano oraz nogi zdobią koronki. jej obuwie to czarne japonki z czerwonymi akcentami. Makijaż Yokai jest bardzo mocny - krwisto czerwona pomadka, i czarne cienie. Dziewczyna sprawia wrażenie jakby płakała krwią. Dodatkowo Ayano posiada dopasowany do sukienki, zdobiony koronką wachlarz. 'Gods Among Monsters' *'Data wydania' - Październik 2018. *'Bóg' - Amaterasu. Ayano GAM.jpg Włosy Ayano są proste i spięte w ledwo widoczne warkoczyki, sięgają jej pośladków. Skronia dziewczyny zdobi złota biżuteria a wokół jej osoby bije słoneczna poświata. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w luźne, czerwone spodnie a na to ma założony strój na wzór kimono. Jest ono rózowo-łososiowe a pas Ayano zdobi czerwony materiał. Obuwie dziewczyny zasłania stopy i ma orzechowy odcień. W rękach Ayano dzierży złotawą kulę światła. Jej makijaż to jedynie szare cienie i czerwona szminka. 'Lunar New Year' *'Data Wydania - '''Styczeń 2020. ' Ayano LNY.jpg Ayano LNY maska.jpg ' Włosy Ayano schowane są pod obszerną, zakrywającą także twarz dziewczyny, biało-czerwoną maską. Jej góra przypomina dwa półksiężyce oraz ozdobiona jest kamieniami na wzór gałek ocznych. Dziewczyna ma na sobie także sięgającą kostek czerwoną, prostą spódnicę, biały top z otwartymi plecami i bez rękawów oraz czerwoną narzutkę wykończoną frędzelkami. Na szyję Ayano zarzucony ma ciężki naszyjnik z czerwonych korali który przykrywa kołnierz narzutki. Na stopy Ayano ma założone białe skarpety oraz czarne geta. Klasyczny potwór thumb|300px 'Aonyōbō' (jap. 青女房 blada żona) - japoński duch (yōkai) opisany w Konjaku-gazu-zoku-hyakki z okresu Edo autorstwa Sekiena Toriyamy oraz w Hyakki Yagyō Emaki z okresu Muromachi. Znana także pod nazwą '''Ao-onna' (jap. 青女 blada kobieta). Według Konjaku-gazu-zoku-hyakki, duch ten ma postać kobiety z bardzo rozrośniętymi brwiami i czarnymi zębami. Można ją spotkać w starych, zrujnowanych pałacach.Nieustannie robi sobie makijaż czekając na czyjeś odwiedziny. Pierwotnie słowo ao-nyōbō oznaczało młodą kobietę służącą osobie szlachetnie urodzonej lub też niedoświadczoną kobietę. W Hyakki Yagyō Emaki przedstawiona została jako kobieta z przekrwionymi oczyma, trzymająca wachlarz. Słowu "ao-nyōbō" zostało nadane znaczenie kobiety z osłabionymi siłami witalnymi z powodu przepracowania. Istnieje teoria przypisująca jej archaiczną nazwę aochi-binbō (jap. 煽ち貧乏), gdzie słowo aochi (jap. 煽ち) jest archaizmem oznaczającym "wachlowanie wachlarzem", a binbō (jap. 貧乏) słowem oznaczającym nędzę, ubóstwo, biedę. Zgodnie z tą teorią porównywana jest do bóstw nędzy (binbō-gami). Czernienie zębów przez kobiety japońskie (arystokratki) w dawnych wiekach było zabiegiem kosmetycznym, mającym na celu ukrycie tej widocznej części szkieletu, jak wówczas sądzono. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left Japonia (jap. 日本 Nihon lub Nippon) – państwo wyspiarskie usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 roku, łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami, a najwyższym szczytem jest wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Galeria Ayano twarz szkic.jpg Ayano szkic basicu.jpg Ayano skullette.png Ayano kolorowy portret.jpg AyanoID.jpg|Nowy basic Ayano ID.jpg|Stary basic AyanoKredkąSzkic.jpg Ayano ozdoba.jpg ChibiAyano.jpg Stroje Ayano z ulubionym wachlarzem by Rochi.jpg|z ukochanym wachlarzem. SDCCI Ayano special tył.jpg|SDCCI Ayano special.jpg|SDCCI Ayano kolorowy portret by Rochi.jpg|SDCCI AyanoRandomowyStrój.jpg Ayano BMC.jpg|Bloody Maid Cafe Ayano GR.jpg|Ghouls Rule Strój dla Ayano.jpg Ayano GR szkic.jpg Ayano DT szkic.jpg Ayano KoD.jpg|Keepers of Dark Ayano KoD ilu.jpg Ayano,Susumu,Cassidy i Donna KoD szkic.jpg|Szkic KoD Ayano GAM.jpg|Gods Among Monsters Ayano strój karnawałowy 2020.jpg|Karnawał 2020 Ayano LNY maska.jpg|Maska Ayano w serii Lunar New Year. Ayano LNY.jpg| Lunar New Year Od innych AyanoodLiścia.png|Ayano od Liścia MoodboardAyano.jpg|Śliczny board inspirowany Ayano od Liścia AyanoSimsy.png|Ayano w simsach od Liścia AyanoTwarzSimsy.png|Portret simowej Ayano od Liścia Meta timeline *'Pażdziernik 2017' - Rochi mouscedes, zaintrygowana lekcją wierzcie lub nie, religii postanawia stworzyć OC o naturze "filozofa" i tak oto powstają zalążki Ayano. *'Listopad 2017' - Pojawia się bio oraz art Ayano, wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Ayano Awaidesu. Rochi zastrzega także grafikę zwiazaną z Ayano oraz tekst (nie licząć Klasycznego potwora, miejsca pochodzenia). *'4 Grudnia 2017' - Ayano opuszcza brudnopis, by zaistnieć jako strona. Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Japonia Kategoria:Yōkai Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija